Damsel In Distress
by landofthekwt
Summary: Sesshoumaru is fired and has to adjust to life as a house husband Written for Dokurga Contest's Damsel in Distress Challenge
1. Drving Her Crazy

Title Driving Her Crazy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge (Damsel in Danger)

Genre General

Warning none

Summary Kagome endures Sesshoumaru's back seat driving

Sesshoumaru was down. So down that he called Kagome to pick him up. Not only had they fired him, they had taken his company car. He was forced to take the walk out the front door by the security guards as all his comrades snickered behind his back.

Kagome honked to let him know she was there. He put the box that he was taking home in the trunk and slumped down in the seat.' Just don't say anything, Kagome and maybe I can endure the ride home.' He thought.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. It was obvious that he did not want to take about what had just happened. Maybe he would be more agreeable after a good night's sleep. Nothing to do, but muddle on and see how they could survive his job loss.

She pulled out of the parking lot when she heard him yell "Watch out" Turning her head she saw the same car approaching the lot she had seen before she pulled out into traffic. Plenty of room. He did not have tell her how to drive. At least she still had a car to drive.

When they reached the interstate on-ramp things got worse. He would brake when he thought she was about to run into something. "You're going too fast" and "You're following too close" seemed to be his watch words of the day. He acted as if they were in danger of crashing every minute, bracing himself, flinching and braking as if his actions alone could save them.

By the time they got home, they were not speaking. Kagome reminded herself why she did not like to drive when he was in the car. One Christmas when she was driving back from her parents in a blizzard, he had started screaming for her to stop because they were going backwards.

Every since that day she had resolved never to drive while he was in the car. Today's circumstances forced her to drive him home. Tomorrow she would relish every minute of the commute knowing he was not in the car.


	2. Even A Monkey Can Cook

Title Even A Monkey Can Cook

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Damsel in Despair

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru tries to cook dinner

Kagome had given him specific instructions. Since he was unemployed, he could cook dinner. When he complained that he had never cooked before she left detailed instructions. All he had to do was cook rice and heat the oden in the microwave. What could be simpler?

She even went so after as to explain how to cook the rice. The oden was in a metal bowl in the refrigerator. All he had to do was put it in microwave safe container and put into the microwave. Surely, even he could not screw that up

He waved goodbye assuring her that she would have a nice home cooked meal when she returned. Little did she suspect what awaited her on her return. He slept in that first day. After the previous day, he was glad to stay in bed.

When he awoke, it was nearly five o'clock. Kagome would be home put the water on to boil and went into his den to watch his favorite sports show. The next thing he knew, the smoke alarm was going off as smoke rolled out of the kitchen.

Fire was pouring out of the pan. Confusion reigned. The pan contained only water. How could water burn? Luckily he remembered where the fire extinguisher was. The fire was quickly doused, but he was left with a burned pot

Disposing of the pot, he set the pot with the oden in the microwave and pressed the number Kagome indicated. To his surprise, there was a loud bang and house went dark. Searching the basement, he found the fuse box.

Unfortunately for him, the microwave refused to function. He was left with cold oden which he knew that Kagome would not tolerate. Not one to panic he calmly called the delivery place whose telephone number he had regularly called at work.

When Kagome arrived, she found the rice and oden arrayed on the table, but she was not fooled. The delivery driver was pulling out of the driveway as she was pulling house was filled with smoke. Later she would discover that the microwave was completely burned out.

When pressed for details Sesshoumaru merely shrugged his shoulders. She should have known better. She had thought that any idiot could boil water. She obviously had overestimated Sesshoumaru's skills in the kitchen. Until she made idiot proof receipes, they would be eating take out.


	3. All Washed Up

Title All Washed Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Damsel Indignant

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru tries his hand at laundry

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening when she explained what she needed washed. Kagome had hoped that she would be able to get by until Sunday, but she found that she needed some clothes washed before she would have chance to do so.

Although cooking was out, maybe Sesshoumaru's forte lay in washing clothes. He had all the time in the world. If she set out some clear rules what could go wrong. The washer and the dryer were almost fool proof.

She kissed him good bye and decided to hope for the best. He looked at the clothes. Kagome said that whites needed to be separated from colors. He did a preliminary sort when he came to a pink sweater that was Kagome's favorite. Pink was close to white wasn't so he put the sweater in with the whites.

It would be easier if he put all the whites into one load. Less work for him. Fuller loads. More time on the computer. All he had to do was set it for hot. What could be easier? He settled back for a nice afternoon of solitaire.

The next thing he was a terrible shaking from the washing machine and the sound of belts squeaking loudly. By the time he reached, the basement the sound and the washer had stopped.

No problem. He could just put the whites in the dryer and start on the he remembered should be done on warm rather than hot. He ignored Kagome's list and pushed the button. Again,all the colors were consigned to one load. Kagome would appreciate the fact that he did all the laundry.

The washing machine was making those horrible sounds again. At some point it gave a mighty screech and simply stopped. When Sesshoumaru went to look, the drum was still full of water. Not knowing what to do he decided to let it sit until the whites finished drying.

When the dryer stopped, he pulled the clothes out and put them in the laundry basket. He put the wet laundry from the water-filled washer and pushed the button. It sputtered, but soon ground to a halt. He called a repairman, but no one would be there for a week.

He decided to call it a day. Nothing else could go wrong. Kagome would be glad that he did all the whites. She would be especially pleased that he did her sweater. He bought that sweater for her for Christmas and it had been her favorite ever since.

Kagome gazed at the basket of clothes. A tangled mess which was difficult to separate. The dingy color bothered her. She had considered suggesting bleach, but was afraid that it was beyond Sesshoumaru. Fabric softener would have helped, but again she had tried to cut down the steps

And failed. The clothes which should be white were pink. The sweater which should have been dry cleaned was now ruined beyond saving. She held up her pride and joy angry beyond belief What else could go wrong? They had already replaced the microwave. Suddenly a horrible thought hit her.

" Did you finish the colors?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that the colored clothes had been sitting in the dryer all afternoon. He hurried to the dryer and pulled out wet mildewed clothes. The smell almost overwhelmed him. No use showing these to Kagome. She would simply be more angry at him. Better to let them sit in the dryer until the repairman fixed the washer and the dryer.


	4. To Market To Market

Title To Market To Market

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Dense

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru goes to the grocery store

Kagome was right. The cupboards were bare, but what was he supposed to do about. The idea of grocery shopping was foreign to him. He had not darkened the doors of a supermarket in years, Yet Kagome was insisting that he do so now.

She had given him a list and given him the car. After dinner and the laundry she really was a trusting soul. Or maybe merely desperate In any event Kagome expected him to bring home the bacon. After his previous fiascos the sooner the better.

He wondered around the store from one end to another looking for the things Kagome had on her list. Eggs he found, but the difference in pricing confused him. Small medium, large extra large, jumbo. It all seemed like a scam to increase prices.

Rice he found in bags and boxes, but somehow he knew that Kagome would not be satisfied with minute rice. Brown rice, basmati rice, arborio rice. Which kind was he supposed to bring home?He knew that Kagome would be mad if he failed to bring home the correct variety.

Vegetables were even worse. He had no idea how many onions, peppers eggplants or tomatoes he should bring home. The second question was how many. The last question was which particular vegetables he should bring home How did Kagome tell which was the best?

Meat. He had to bring home some meat. The Kobe beef caught his eye. He had always loved that delicacy buying it every time he was out with clients Best to stock up. You couldn't have too much.

He looked at his watch. Kagome would need to be picked up soon. She would be very angry if he did not complete the shopping when he arrived. He began dumping food into his cart. Sake was a necessary staple. From his college days he remembered that one could never have too much ramen.

The shopping cart full he headed toward the checkout line. When he reached the front, they pointed out that he was in the wrong line and sent him to another line. He was astonished at the total How could groceries cost so much?

The question of cash or charge took him by surprise. He always used his company charge. Without it he felt naked. He felt worse when he discovered that he was short of cash and had to put most of the groceries back. At least he kept the ramen, sake and Kobe beef Kagome had not given him enough money for anything else.

He arrived at Kagome's office an hour to the rush hour traffic. She was angry and glared at him all the way home. It was not his fault. Between the grocery store and the traffic he thought he made good time.

Kagome was starving by the time they got home. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru got all the items on their list. If he did, she could make oden. After her day she deserved it. When she put the groceries away, she realized that Sesshoumaru had not purchased any of the items she needed to make oden.

Instead, there was ramen, sake and Kobe beef. Sighing she realized that the only way that she would be eating oden tonight was if she ordered takeout. The sake would come in handy later. If she was drunk she would forget that Sesshoumaru wasted their grocery money


	5. It Doesn't Add Up

Title It Doesn't Add Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Dread

Warning none

Summarry Kagome discovers that Sesshoumaru cannot be trusted with money or credit

Kagome threw the bills in the air. Lucky for her the creditors called her at her office. Lucky for her the bank called her about the checks . Otherwise, she would never have known that Sesshoumaru was not paying the bills and spedning money like water.

She had put a stop to it. Sesshoumaru's credit cards were cancelled. His name was taken off the checking account. A checking reserve was established to cover the bad checks until pay day. All the accounts were brought current by using the reserve until payday

What was she thinking putting Sesshoumaru in charge of the family's finances? A man who never balanced a checkbook in his life. Who lived on company expense account all his career? She should have known that she was asking for trouble.

She had thought that it would teach Sesshoumaru some responsibility. He would learn how she managed the family's finances every month to make sure the bill was paid. Instead, just like the cooking and the laundry he had left her with a mess to clean up.

Worse yet he did not understand that he had done anything wrong. He actually thought he could continue to right checks without regard to whether there was any money in the bank. The credit cards he treated like an open-ended credit line without any thought of repayment.

Lucky she had caught it in time. If his spending spree had gone on any longer, he would have bankrupted them. For all his spending he nothing to show for it. All the money had been wasted on conspicuous consumption.

What was she thinking? He was still mad at his father for preferring his half-brother over him. Who were they to arrange to cut off his trust fund at thirty? He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and resented having it taken away from him.

She was going to have explain the facts of life to him. It would be a painful process. He would have no money except the money she doled out to him for specific purposes. No credit card. Cold turkey was the only way to cure him of his spending habits. He would complain, but he was about to learn about tough love.


	6. Cleaning Up

Title Cleaning Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Dare

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru tries vacuuming the floor

Kagome said the house was filthy. All it needed was a touch up here. A touch up there. What was really needed was maid service which they had before Kagome cancelled it because they could not afford on just her salary.

Cleaning was not something he did. Cleaning was for servants. No need to dirty his hands doing manual labor when you could pay someone else to do the dirty work. Now Kagome said that he had to do it all himself.

He looked at the list. Scrubbing the floors. Washing the dishes. Cleaning the toilet. Vacuuming the floor. Kagome had set out a schedule for when each duty had to be done. Today he was supposed to vacuum the floor all by himself.

Staring at the decided that he should have lunch first. Maybe watch TV. Plenty of time to watch his programs before she returned. He napped. When he awoke to his horror he discovered that it was already 4:30pm. Kagome would be home by six.

Nothing to be done, but vacuum. How hard could it be if a brainless maid could do it? He tried flipping the on-off switch. Nothing happened. Plug it in. What an idiot. Voila. Power. Suddenly all the lights in the house went off. Blown fuse Lucky he knew where the fuse box was.

He tried a different socket Power. He crossed his fingers. Failure was not an option. He could do this. Pushing the vacuum across the floor, it seemed to have suction. Dirty was pouring into the clear chamber. So far so good.

He was just about to finish when he bumped a plant. Dirt was everywhere. No problem. The vacuum would deal with it. He charged forward into the pile of dirt as if he were the Light Brigade charging the guns.

Suddenly, no more dirt was flowing into the chamber. He felt the attachment No suction. What was he supposed to do now? Staring at the chamber, he noticed that it was full. If he emptied it would the vacuum work again.

What was he supposed to do? He knew that chamber should be able to be emptied, but how was he supposed to that. Staring at the vacuum, he tried pulling it off. No good. He looked for some way to remove it and came up empty. Finally he resorted to brute force.

The plastic container broke. Dirt spilled all over the floor. Worse yet, the vacuum cleaner no longer functioned. Don't panic. He had the blood of ice. There was always a solution for every problem so long as he did not lose his head.

He found a broom and dust pan and was able to clean up the dirt from the carpet. The plant he put out in the garbage. What to do with the vacuum cleaner? Kagome would be furious when she saw what he had done. The basement Kagome would never think of looking there.

He finished just as Kagome pulled into the driveway. Kagome stared hard at Sesshoumaru as she walked into the living room. Something was different. She just didn't know what it was

"Didn't we used to have a plant?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her innocently " I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute. Sesshoumaru was hiding something. She just . When she discovered whatever horrible thing he had done, there would be hell to pay.

.


	7. Dropping The Ball

Title Dropping the Ball

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Dansel in Distress Challenge -Drog

Warning none

Summary Taro comes home from military school

"" We have children?"

"Just Taro."

"You are sure.?"

"He has been at military school for the past twelve years"

"Why is he coming home now?"

" Without your income we could not afford his senior year."

Sesshoumaru was stunned A son he could not remember was coming home. It brought back all the memories of his own upbringing. Private schools. Home only for Christmas break. Still, he had not turned out half bad.

"Don't forget to pick him up that station. Here is enough money for cab fare for both of you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was not sure how to react. The house must be spotless. It must be just as his son remembered it. He set to work, cleaning and vacuuming. The house was clean for the first time in months

Time to reward himself with a little TV time. After all he had cleaned the bathroom Washed the dishes and the clothes Vacuumed the floors all in one day. Kagome would have nothing to nag him about today. Especially in front of his son. What was that boy's name?

Sesshoumaru was so tired that he nodded off. He did not hear the phone when his son called asking where he was. He did not hear the phone when Kagome called asking why he had not pick up his son. In fact he did not wake up until the door slammed when Kagome walked into the house fuming mad.

He started awake. He knew he was supposed to do something, but what it was he had no idea. Kagome was standing over him, boiling mad Standing next to her was a seventeen year old in a military uniform. What was going on?

"Where were you?"

Sesshoumaru thought that an odd question. "Right here. Where should I be?"

Kagome yelled :"You were supposed to be picking up your son from the train. What have you been doing all day?"

Sesshoumaru replied "What I do everyday. Clean and watch TV"

Kagome threw up her hands. Sesshoumaru chose this day to clean when he was supposed to be picking up his son instead of all the other times she asked him to do so. She supposed that she should be happy he did anything at all. Turning to Taro, she said

"Why don't we eat before you unpack."

Taro nodded and then remembered. "What happened to plant I gave you last Christmas?"

Both Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She knew that they had a plant, but she had no idea what happened to it. .


	8. Hell No, I Won't Go

Title Hell No, I Won't Go

Author landofhtekwt

Rating K

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Damsel in Defiance

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru refuses to miss his show

" I won't go" He yelled

Kagome threw up her hands. She should have known better. This dinner was very important to her. It meant a promotion if she could pull it off. Unfortunately, the big idiot was not cooperating. All because he would miss his show if he did.

Sesshouamru was holding the line. Why should he sit through a boring meeting with people he did not care for if it meant that he would miss his show? Hadn't he snoozed enough people for one lifetime and what did it get him Unemployed and out of work. Now just as he was beginning to get into the spirit of a house husband, she wanted him to revert to his old self.

He had his beer and popcorn. He had his fuzzy robe which he called "mokomoo-sama and his slippers. He had his shows. What more did he need? He had learned to cook, to clean and keep house for Kagome. He had even learned how to take care of a senior in high school. Kagome was asking too much.

"For me, please"

He looked at her. Once those bedroom eyes would have led directly to a romp in the bedroom. These days they were both too tired when she came home late and he had been slaving over a hot stove all day. Somewhere along the line the magic had faded. Was it her? Was it him?

"What is in it for me?"

She looked surprised what on earth could he want. " What do you want?"

Sesshouamru looked at her as if she were a lamb ready for the slaughter. Once he would have had a ready answer. Sex. A vacation on the Riviera. Fine wine. Dinner at the best restaurants.

What did he want now? His mind was blank. He blurted out " I want my show"

Taro who was studying perked up. "It will be on Hulu tomorrow"

Sesshouamru was surprised. He and computers had never mixed. "Could you show me how?"

Kagome was happy that Sesshouamru and Taro were finally talking, but she needed him now

"Show him tomorrow. I need him to get ready now."

Sesshouamru was charming, urbane and witty. Her clients were overwhelmed. Kagome was even jealous. Sesshouamru's sexual allure had captured the heart of the wife without any effort on his part without making her husband jealous. He was so dazzled he never noticed.

Kagome wished that he put the same effort into their relationship. He had become a scruffy house husband since he lost his job. The Sesshouamru before her was a completely different man from the one who cooked and cleaned for her. She was jealous. She wished that somehow she could get the old Sesshouamru and things could be the way they used to be.


	9. The Internet Is Made For Porn

Title The Internet is Made for Porn

Author landofhekwt

Rating M

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Damsel Indecent

Warning sex and language

Summary Kagome decides that Sesshoumaru has seen enough internet pon

Kagome stared at the history. She knew that she should have known better than to allow Taro to teach Sesshoumaru how to use the computer. Teen age boys had only one thought when they were his age: Sex.

The internet was made for porn. Sex was everywhere. From web cams showing woman baring themselves to any voyeur able to go online to doujuinshi which portrayed anime characters doing perverted things with each other.

The trail led from one sex site to another. She thought that Sesshoumaru and Taro could bond if Taro showed him how to access the shows he missed. Instead, the boy corrupted the man in one fell swoop.

She had no one to blame, but herself. The last time they had sex was before Sesshoumaru lost his job. Since then she had been exhausted by the time she came home. Whenever she suggested it on her days off, he always complained that he was exhausted from doing the housework.

Obviously, his interest in sex had not lagged. Since she was not available to him, her place had been taken by victual girls. It was time to take back her place in their bed. Since he was not going to take the initiative, she was going to have to show him whose bitch he was.

Kagome decided she was not going to leave things to chance. She gave Taro money to go to dinner and a movie so that he would be out of the house. Since it was the weekend, he accepted her offer to let him stay over friends.

She found a company which would cater a dinner. Everything must be just right. Sesshoumaru seemed surprised by the arrangements. He had been planning just a simple meal for three of them. Instead. Caterers arrived with a fancy candlelight dinner complete with wine

When the dinner was over, the caterers took the dishes and cleaned up leaving them alone. Sesshoumaru was not sure what Kagome had in mind. Normally, he just watched TV, but Kagome seemed to have other plans.

She practically dragged him into the bedroom and begin stripping off his clothes. Sesshoumaru was confused. Kaogme had never been like this. She had always submitted to his desires and never taken the lead.

Kagome stripped herself and began trailing kisses down Sesshoumaru until she reached the object of her desire. Between licking and stroking, it became hard as rock. Kagome was proud that she was still able to instill desire in her man.

When Kagome was satisfied that he was ready for her, she mounted him. Grinning at him she declared "Tonight we ride mister. I am going to show you that you don't need those online woman. You have me and I am more than enough woman for you."

After a session that lasted all night, Sesshoumaru stared at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. How in the world could have forgotten how good sex with Kagome made him feel. He would make sure that she never forgot how grateful he was that she was in his life. Never again would she take a back seat to internet porn. Kagome was all the woman he would ever need.


	10. A Place For Everything

Title A Place for Everything, Everything in Its Place

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Damsel in Distress Challenge-Dashing

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru regains his position

Sesshoumaru strode into the boardroom confident of his place in the company. He would show them who was boss this time. While he was surprised when his company begged him to come back at increased pay and a promotion, he convinced himself that it had just taken a long time to come to their senses.

He had hesitated at first. It meant giving up his place in the castle. Only if he had time for Kagome and Taro and time to manage the household would he consider returning to his rightful place in the sun. He had discovered that he had missed so much of his wife and son's life that he would never get back again that he resolved never to let it happen again.

Kagome and Taro had both urged him to go back into the world he loved. He tried to reassure them that he would always have time for them. With their support how could he lose. This time his priorities were straight. Home and family came first. Only after making sure that they were all right would the company be entitled to his time.

Kagome had helped him dress for the big meeting. She tried hard not to say anything. Sesshoumaru must believe that he had regained his position on his own merit. He was just too cute strutting off this morning as if he was going to conquer the world She had forgotten how cute his butt was

He need never know the threats she had made to regain his position. Thanks to her efforts he would regain his pride and position. She should have thought about this sooner. Her clients had just the right amount of leverage to make them buckle

She appreciated that he had insisted on time for herself and Taro. Never again would they return to the place where they had no time for each other and he did not even recognize his son. It showed where his priorities were.

Before he was fired, he was selfish and vain. Thinking only of himself. Now he thought about his home and family putting them above his career. All the suffering that he had put both of them through in learning to take care of the house had been worth it.

He was a better man for it. Cooking, cleaning, washing clothes were just steps along the way to regaining his priority. He found time for Taro now even though the boy was ast the stage where he was embarrassed by his father. At least he was at home and no longer exiled to military school

Best of all she had her husband back for the first time since their honeymoon. It was not easy being a two career family, but she made sure to reclaim the man she loved. Never again would he need to surf the web to find a hot woman when the woman he loved was waiting in bed.

He looked so dashing when he walked out the door this morning. She had forgotten how suave debonair he was. He was still the same dashing man who had swept her off her feet. She had left him a text on his blackberry just how much she wanted him when he returned home in would make sure that he was properly rewarded for reclaiming his place in the corporate world and in her heart.


End file.
